Growth hormone (GH), which is secreted from the pituitary gland, stimulates growth of all tissues of the body that are capable of growing. In addition, growth hormone is known to have the following basic effects on the metabolic processes of the body:
1. Increased rate of protein synthesis in substantially all cells of the body; PA1 2. Decreased rate of carbohydrate utilization in cells of the body; and PA1 3. Increased mobilization of free fatty acids and use of fatty acids for energy.
Deficiency in growth hormone results in a variety of medical disorders. In children, it causes dwarfism. In adults, the consequences of acquired GH deficiency include profound reduction in lean body mass and concomitant increase in total body fat, particularly in the truncal region. Decreased skeletal and cardiac muscle mass and muscle strength lead to a significant reduction in exercise capacity. Bone density is also reduced. Administration of exogenous growth hormone has been shown to reverse many of the metabolic changes. Additional benefits of therapy have included reduction in LDL cholesterol and improved psychological well-being. This is described in U.S. Patent No. 60/050,764 incorporated by reference.